The present invention relates to the protection of equipment against theft, and is concerned more particularly with the "tattooing" of equipment, especially of data-processing and office equipment.
The identification of data-processing or like equipment is traditionally obtained by means of a serial number carried by a self-adhesive label fastened to the housing of the appliance, which label can easily be removed.
The equipment is therefore not properly protected against theft, with the result that, each year, thousands of microcomputers disappear from companies.